


Existence

by kazeshinobi



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, pre c support
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 02:38:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4504461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazeshinobi/pseuds/kazeshinobi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She'd always been the reason for his existence.  But lately, his feelings have become... unbecoming of a butler.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Existence

**Author's Note:**

> A repost from my tumblr! I’ve rewritten this over & over and am super nervous about posting it but I hope you guys enjoy it anyways wwww

“Jakob…” Kamui whispered sweetly, his beloved master looking tenderly at him with her large ruby eyes. He felt his heart hammering out of his chest, not sure how he got himself into this situation as his master slowly brought up a soft hand to caress his cheek. “Jakob…I’ve always-“

CHEEP!

Jakob almost jumped up from his bed, wildly looking around for his master before realizing he was in his own bed and the wonderful scene he had been a part of was just a sweet, sweet dream. He raised his bleary eyes to the lone window in his room, through which the aggravating sound of birds flitted through. He vaguely contemplated throwing a fruit knife at the irritating things before remembering that Kamui hated seeing animals hurt, especially birds. He sighed and flung an arm over his eyes, blocking out the sunlight.

He squashed down the tender feeling in his chest he would get when he thought about Kamui, especially after that dream. She was his master… and that’s all he’d ever be. It was a fool’s errand to wish for greater, more impossible things when he was already blessed with her presence as well as her trust. Cursing the dream and his own treacherous feelings, he lurched to his feet. He had no love for waking up early, but if it was for his lord Kamui… he’d power through it day by day.

For his generous, lovely and kind milady deserved a fresh nutritious breakfast with every morning, shining silverware to consume it with and a steaming hot bath to wash away the grime of war! If he had it his way, he would fight in her stead so she wouldn’t have to besmirch her hands with the lowlife filth that made up the opposing country’s army. Still she fought for herself and her grace in slicing down foes was something to behold. The way she almost danced with her sword while taking the lives of the common scum that dared to point their weapon at her was breathtaking.

Jakob continued to recall these happy thoughts of his master while brushing his hair and making himself presentable. It was almost a reflex at this point, after years of being under the heel of the demon butler Gunther. Shuddering, he turned his thoughts towards happier things, such as what he would cook for his master. As thanks to the army for saving them from bandits, a nearby farming town had gifted them a selection of meats, including rashers of bacon. Eggs would go nicely with the meat and Kamui would be delighted as crispy bacon was one of her favorite treats in moderation. He hummed to himself as he left his room on his way to the kitchen. A day where Kamui would be happy meant he would be as well.

He had stopped denying his feelings for her a while back, instead pushing them deep into the recesses of his soul. If these… emotions ever became so potent as to affect his service, he would quit on the spot. But for now, he would shove them down and continue to be her faithful butler. He was such a sinful man to think of her that way, when she trusted him so! He polished the silverware furiously, guilt pooling in his chest. He made sure the tea, eggs and bacon were extra delicious as a form of apology to his unsuspecting princess.

After making sure her breakfast and silverware were up to scratch, Jakob made his way to his master’s bedroom, balancing a silver tray elegantly on one hand. There was a time when he was younger where even with two hands, walking as slowly as possible, he had tripped over the carpet in Kamui’s room and dropped her bowl of porridge onto the floor. The dish had shattered, the thick contents had splattered into the fabric and the sound had sent Gunther running into the young lady’s bedroom. Jakob always wondered how he never become deaf after the ear scorching lecture the old man gave him that day.

In that moment, he had honestly considered running away. His family wouldn’t miss him and neither would the castle staff, so why not make a break for it? But the moment Gunther left (huffing and puffing after yelling so long) Master Kamui had reached over and given him a hug, her tiny arms barely making it around his waist. She grinned up at him with her gap-toothed smile and thanked him. He stared back, bewildered but pleased.

“B-but Miss Kamui, didn’t I mess everything up for you?”

“Here’s a secret Jakob… I REALLY hate porridge!”

He chuckled softly at the memory, opening the door to his master’s room with his free hand. Kamui was already sitting up on her four poster bed, brushing her beautiful white hair and humming softly. Her long wavy hair, her delicate pointed feet resting on the bed, that adorable nightgown that he had picked out for her last night before bed…Trust his master to look as beautiful as she did barely after getting out of bed. There was no mistaking her for anything other than a princess. Upon hearing the door open, she whirled around to see her faithful butler at the door.

“Good morning, Jakob!” she greeted, ruby eyes lighting up at the sight of him.

His heart constricted. That face… was just too unfair.

‘Good morning, Master Kamui… I have a treat for you this morning” he replied, smiling at her excited face and placing the heavily laden tray onto the bed.

“Is that… bacon?! I thought we only had a limited stock!” she gasped in delight, taking the plate into her lap with much enthusiasm.

“Unfortunately the stock is limited milady, but I managed to procure a small amount for you” he smiled, watching her dig in with joy.

“Mmmm! Ah~ so gooood!” Kamui moaned, her tongue swirling around her fork as she ate the crispy meat.

Jakob tore his eyes away, busying himself with pouring the tea so as to distract himself from the tantalizing noises his master was making. A butler must have rigid self-control, damn it! Soon, she had devoured the entire plate with gusto and started on her tea, sighing with happiness at the taste of Jakob’s familiar blend while the man in question ran her a morning bath. He put some of her favorite bath salts in, feeling nostalgic at the flowery scent she had favored for years. He exited the bathroom to find Kamui finishing the last of her tea with an air of absolute content.

“Excellent as usual, Jakob! You spoil me!” she giggled, placing her cup down back onto the tray. He bowed low before her, filled with happiness at her pleasure.

“Seriously… it’s just like you to get this specially for me…” she indicated to her empty breakfast plate.

“Whether it’s something as large as saving my life in battle, to the tiniest things like this… what did I do to deserve you?”

Jakob froze, hardly daring to look at his master.

“I…” Kamui started to say, blushing slightly. She was blushing?!

“Would you um… come over here for a second, Jakob?”

He rose from his bow and walked over unsteadily, feeling nervous. She patted the bed as a sign she wanted him to sit down next to her and he sunk into it, feeling clammy.

She looked uncertain for a second but seemed to find resolve and leaned forward.

“Jakob…” Kamui whispered sweetly, his beloved master looking tenderly at him with her large ruby eyes. He felt his heart hammering out of his chest, not sure how he got himself into this situation as his master slowly brought up a soft hand to caress his cheek. “Jakob….I’ve always-“

He seemed to be leaning in too far and she was swaying towards him and they were FAR too close for master and servant but her lips were inches away and-

He wrenched his head back. He was a butler, she was a princess and this could NOT be happening. His master was having a brief moment of insanity and could never be interested in a butler like him at her status level. And what was he THINKING leaning in like that?! He struggled to put some distance between them as fast as possible, almost leaping up from the bed in his panic.

“Milady, your bath is getting cold.”

“…What?”

“Your bath, Lady Kamui.”

He watched the utter disappointment in Kamui’s eyes before it was replaced with shock.

“O-of course!” she stuttered, also getting off the bed in a fluster, face bright red. It seemed she had just realized what a strange position they were in earlier. She almost ran to the bathroom door, before turning around with a sheepish look.

“E-erm.. what I meant to say earlier is that I er, I’ve always appreciated your help. That’s all” she stated, face tomato red.

“You flatter me too much, Milady! I will always be there as your butler” he replied, stressing the butler part. If her older brother ever heard about this, his body would be saying goodbye to his head faster than you could say ‘tea’. Kamui nodded back at him, looking like she wanted to say more before entering the bathroom, closing the door behind her. Jakob groaned and slid down the wall, his head in his hands. She had always been the reason for his existence since he was a young child, but this… this was bad.

He performed his usual duties of laying out her clothes and accessories onto the bed before fleeing the room. Usually he would be spend every waking hour either doing things for his lady Kamui or thinking about how he could aid her, but today he tried to avoid her and anything about her as best as possible. His gut was churning with shame. He had made his master uncomfortable and prayed from the bottom of his heart that she could forgive him for his serious breach of butler etiquette. Even worse, when conversing with Flora over chores, the blue haired maid told him that Kamui was acting quiet and was in her bathroom for over an hour, her eyebrows raising when she saw the butler cringe over the news.

When he heard from a servant that Lady Kamui wanted his presence in the kitchen, his stomach dropped. Was he being relieved from her breakfast and dinner duties because he had made her so uneasy? He made his way towards the kitchen, servants scattering in his wake when they saw the severity on his face. The door to the kitchen was ajar and there was Lady Kamui, holding a ceramic teapot. 

“Jakob. There’s something I’ve decided on. Will you listen to me?”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: AND then that’s the start of their C Rank support! I sort of headcanon that Kamui realized she had feelings towards Jakob of some kind and used the tea lessons as an excuse to get closer :0 I needed some some Joker/Jakob in my life so I wrote this. Not really much in the way of ship romance and focusing more on Jakob, but i hope some of you enjoyed it.


End file.
